Giriko Tyberius Knoll
Giriko Tyberius Knoll is a prissy, know-it-all snob from the Giant Hunter guild. He is currently one of the prominent members of the guild and has been nominated for S-Class promotion. Appearance Giriko is a strange looking individual; average height, fairly slim and slightly pale skinned. He has long burgundy hair, one golden yellow eye and one green eye. He wears a black and yellow maquarade mask that covers the top right hand corner of his face, wears two orange painted triangles on his cheeks and blue lipstick-like paint on his lips. He wears a black scrunchy on his neck with a gold and pink ring in the center. This is Giriko's Chibi Spirit Ring. He wears an aqua-green tasselly cloak and a purple undershirt. He wears golden armbands and legbands on his black skinny jeans. He wears white, fingerless gloves outlined with black fur and shiny black boots. His guild mark is green and located on his left pectoral muscle. Personality Giriko is a stuck-up, show-off who wants every bit of attention. He believes he knows everything about almost everything, and while most of his information is correct, he tends to leave out details he doesn't particularily like to hear. He is often concerned with his self-image and reputation and will do almost anything to protect it. He critiques almost everything, from the weather to the quality of meat in his sanwich. He is always showing off his immense magical capabilities and can never resist a challenge. Giriko is whiny and complains often that he's bored, the weather is terrible or that everybody around him has no respect for him. All these elements make Giriko simply annoying. However, is has very strong beliefs and opinions about society, the quality of life, the basis of religion and other issues faced against humanity. This has come to the point where people gave him the alias "The Philosopher". He is very generous (though whether he does it for attention is up for debate), respectable to clients and higher members of authority, and loyal to his guild. History Magic and Abilities Magic *'Iron-Make' - Giriko is a Maker Mage, who has the ability to shape Iron with his magic. Throughout his training, Giriko has learned to master both Static and Dynamic Iron-Make **'Dynamic Spells' ***'Iron-Make: Cobra' - Giriko creates a chain of cogs and outlines them in a thin sheet of metal which curve at the top to simulate the hood of the snake; two thin shards of iron act as the fangs. The simulated snake slithers at an extreme speed, and lashes its fangs at the enemy, digging into the skin and releasing a hot melted metal. The snake disintegrates 5 seconds after the attack. ***'Iron-Make: Wasps '- Giriko makes tiny shards of iron into the shape of small wasps with beating wings and sharp stingers. The stingers pierce flesh and armour and cause excrutiating pain. **'Static Spells ' ***'Iron-Make: Chainsaw Armour '- A category of spells Giriko is more famous for, his entire body or one particular part of his body is wrapped in a chain with seraded blades at the top. The chains spin at a rapid rate, fast enough to slice through any material with ease. ****'Iron-Make: Chainsaw Gautlet' - Giriko wraps his arm in a chain blade, and the chain spins at the rapid rate to deliver harsh physical arm strikes. ****'Iron-Make: Chainsaw Leg' - Giriko wraps his legs in the chains, and when the chains spin, they can deliver flesh slicing kicks or allow him a swifter mode of transportation on the ground. ***'Iron-Make: Wrecking Ball' - Giriko makes a large metal ball, layered with thick iron and attached to a large forged chain. He can then take control of the ball and use it as a melee weapon. *'Chibi Spirit Magic '- Giriko has a contract with only one spirit, but this one spirit is the most loyal to him after Giriko formed a contract with the Underlord Spirit. Giriko doesn't use the spirit in combat too often, but the spirit remains loyal to Giriko and is a prime assest whenever this spirit is on the battlefield. **'Delayla '- After Giriko summons the Wastelanded Spirit via her Chibi Spirit Ring, Delayla becomes an amazing ally. Delayla has Sunny and Starry Natures meaning Delayla's magic revolves around Light and Heat (Sun), and Light and Multiplication (Star). ***'Sunny Nature '- Delayla's spells in the sunny nature revolve around light and heat. Oddly enough she prefurs to use this magic at night. ****'Fiammata ' ****'Scottatura' ****'Solare Pistola' ***'Starry Nature '- Delayla's spells in the starry nature revolve around light and multiplication. Like her sunny nature, she prefurs to use this magic at odd times in the day. In this case, she uses it in the day. ****'Polvere di Stelle ' ****'Specchio Stella ' ****'Stella Freccia' *'Archive '- Physical Abilities Stats Relationships Quotes "It may be unmanly to cry, but it's inhuman not to cry." -Giriko on the topic of whether men crying is "unmanly". "You would have a vast armada sail against the tides by lighting a bonfire under the decks of the mighty vessels? I have no time for such ludicrous." -Giriko learning about steam powered aquatic vehicles'' '' Trivia Category:Male Category:Males Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Giant Hunter Category:Characters with an Alias Category:S-Class Nominee Category:Legal Mages